


Quite a Welcome

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Draco knows how to get just what he wants from Harry.





	

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warning(s):** sorta public sex  
**Word Count:** 378  
**Author's Notes:** This was written for Insane Journal's "Bring Back the Porn" challenge  
**Beta:** Thanks to house_illrepute for all your help.

~~@~~

Harry pulled Draco into a brain melting kiss as he pushed him back against the stone wall in an alcove. He ground his erection against Draco’s hip and moaned, feeling Draco’s cock begin to harden.

“You should know that teasing me during the Sorting Feast would get you in trouble, Draco,” Harry murmured as he pulled back a bit and whispered against the blond’s lips. 

Draco smirked and wriggled his hips, pressing himself against Harry’s groin. With a wave of Harry’s hand and a non-verbal spell, they were both naked from the waist down. 

Draco all but purred into Harry’s ear as he grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Something on your mind, Potter?”

“Definitely, Malfoy. Hold on to your hat, it’s going to be a bumpy ride!” he growled. After whispering the well-practiced Lubrication Spell, he pressed two slick fingers into Draco’s arse. He worked quickly as he scissored his fingers, stretching and preparing Draco for the pounding he was about to receive. 

Harry slowly pressed forward and Draco made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Counting on gravity, Draco loosened his grip a bit and sank quickly onto Harry’s cock.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as Draco chuckled, nipped his ear lobe, and whispered, “Fuck me, Potter.”

Pressing Draco back against the wall, Harry angled his hips and began to thrust quickly into Draco. They knew that the pace of Harry’s thrusts and the thrill of fucking in an alcove right outside the Great Hall would quickly bring them to orgasm.

Draco came, biting hard on Harry’s shoulder, covering their stomachs with his release. Harry thrust into Draco a few more times. Suddenly, he buried his face in Draco’s neck in an attempt to silence himself as his orgasm raced forcefully from him.

Draco was gasping for air. Slowly, he released his legs and slid to the ground. Harry joined him on the cold floor, struggling to catch his breath. When the chilly stone became too much to bear, Harry stood and pulled Draco to his feet. With a wave of Harry’s hand, they were both cleaned and dressed. 

Draco ran his fingers through his damp hair and smiled. “Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Potter.”


End file.
